


only when i'm with you

by toast (aone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, when will i stop including stargazing in my writing? when i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: i like looking up at the night sky on the outskirts of town with your arms around me because it feels like it's just us, breathing in each other’s love





	only when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> request:
> 
> "ahh could i please have a very soft fluff with jaemin and his boyfriend and they have a date somewhere where they look at all the stars and they tell each other how much they love each other and all that and they have a soft kiss in the end and all that, just something extremely fluffy!! thank you so much if you’re doing it"

you pull on his hand, laughing when he mentions the _no trespassing_ sign, assuring him it’s okay with a kiss on his cheek and a moonlight smile. your pounding feet rattle the fire escape and he chuckles, letting himself be led because you’ve never led him astray before.

( _half an hour ago, a pebble bounces off his window._

_“what is...” jaemin slides off his bed and creeps to the window, a grin tugging on his lips when he sees a flashlight that shines purple. he opens the window. “what are you doing?”_

_you wave for him to come down. “i have a surprise for you!”_

_“in the middle of the night?”_

_“there’s no better time than the present!” you shuffle from one foot to the other and throw your hands up. “so are you coming or what?”_ )

one dark car ride to the edge of the city brings you two to a block of abandoned buildings and warehouses, and jaemin stares at the back of your head. you seem to be so familiar with this place and he has half a mind to ask if you spend much time here.

“here we are!”

he breaks out of his reverie and his attention catches on the picnic blanket, the pillows, and

“a telescope,” he whispers, turning his head to find you smiling faintly at him. “is this my surprise?”

you drag him over to the stargazing setup in response. he follows easily, captivated by the mason jars on each corner of the blanket, filled with small LED lights. there’s a basket beside the pillows.

“what’s in that?”

“hm? oh, snacks, drinks, just in case you were hungry,” you say, dropping his hand to fiddle with the telescope. he kneels to investigate the basket. “see?”

“it’s been a few hours since dinner _and_ i took a nap. thank you.”

his smile and eyes are grateful and much too bright under the night sky and you nod.

“are you blushing?”

“you’re looking at me like that, what else am i supposed to do?” you huff, making sure the telescope is good to go. “whenever you’re ready.”

“mmm.” jaemin pops a pretzel into his mouth and scoots over to look through. “wow... you can see so much since we’re pretty far from the city.”

you sit back and watch as he tilts this way and that, expressions ranging from awe to surprise to a simmering contentment. there’s a warm feeling in your chest and a fluttering in your stomach and you frown down at yourself.

“prince, do you want a have a look?”

you stop twisting the blanket in your hand and blink. “did you just call me _prince_?”

“is that okay?” jaemin asks, lip curled and hand extended for you to take. “i think it’s about time for us to be using pet names.”

you kneel by the telescope and look through the eyepiece, grumbling about princes and charming boys who don’t have an off switch. jaemin just beams and wraps his arm around you, leaning his head on your shoulder.

“how am i supposed to appreciate the stars if you’re acting like a cat, nana?”

“you can do it, i believe in you.”

you squint, turning away from the view to stare at him. “will you ever stop being so cute, like, what, how is this allowed?”

jaemin tackles you down onto the pile of throw pillows you managed to bring all the way out here and you yelp, softly landing on your side with him behind you. his arms are locked around your waist and you protest.

“wha– _jaemin_ –“

“i love you.”

he says it with such finality that you freeze, unmoving for a few moments which prompts him to loosen his hold a bit and lean up to see your face.

“you’re pouting! how cute.”

“... i wanted to say it first,” you mutter. he plants a kiss on your cheek and nuzzles the side of your face and you shake your head. “you really are a cat.”

the two of you fall into silence as you lie there. you place your hands over jaemin’s, lacing your fingers together.

“happy anniversary, jaemin. can you believe we’ve been together for a year now?”

he hums. “i can.”

you sit up and his hands fall away to push himself up. _has he stopped smiling at all?_ you rest your hand on his shoulder and his fingers find your knee for balance as he leans in and you meet him halfway.

jaemin grins, seconds into the kiss and you huff, leaning back. “don’t your cheeks hurt from smiling too much?”

“only when i’m with you.”

it's so cheesy but you laugh and when he leans in for another, you’re smiling too.

“i love you, nana.”

**Author's Note:**

> jaemin used to be my dream bias until renjun knocked him down to no.2, so this is my apology to him


End file.
